


Lost Something

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: Y / N is moved by Loki on her anniversary and makes a momentous decision. Will they find each other again?





	Lost Something

"Would you like another glass of Y / F / D?" Asks waiter Y / N for the third time in two hours, shaking her head.   
"No, thank you, I'd like to have the bill," she sighs and pull back the tears so no one saw how hurt Y / N was.She and Loki had been a couple for a year after Asgard was destroyed and Loki had to live in the Tower. Today was her one year anniversary, it should be a happy day.After Y / N paid the bill, she took a taxi back to the Avengers Tower. She went to the elevator and pressed the button for the 24th floor. As the elevator went up, Y / N thought about what they would see Loki and hoped it was something important, so he put her off and sat in the restaurant for more than two hours. The elevator stopped and the door opened. She stormed to his room and walked in without hesitation. She had expected everything, but not that Loki was lying on the bed reading a book. It was like being hit by a rock when it became clear to you that he had deliberately misplaced you. He looked up from his book and smiled at you. Loki marks the page and places the book on his gold-green bedside table before he gets up from his bed and walks to Y / N.   
"What's up, darling? Is Tony throwing a party again or why are you dressed so smartly? "He asks with a laugh, Y / N took a step away from him.   
"You really forgot," she whispers softly.   
"Forgot what?" He asks, this time more confused, raising his hand to touch Y / N.   
"You do not know what day is today?"   
"Friday?", Loki raised an eyebrow when he realized that this was not the desired answer he spoke again, "I beg you, Y / N, clarify me"   
"It's our anniversary, we've been together for a year"   
"You remembered that day?" He asks amused.   
"I've been sitting in a restaurant for over two hours, waiting for you," Y / N says furiously, trying not to burst into tears.   
"Two hours? You know, if you wanted to eat we could have eaten here with the others, there was no reason to go to a restaurant "   
"You do not understand it or?" She asks, a tear running down her cheek when Y / N realizes that the day meant nothing to him.   
"What should I understand? Why are you doing such a theater, darling? It's just a day, why should I have wasted my time celebrating such a thing? I had better things to do than visit any restaurant. It's stupid to celebrate such a thing, what does it bring me? ", After his speech, it was quiet and Y / N made a decision.   
"OK, I will not be a burden in your life anymore," she says, Y / N's voice breaks off.   
"What are you trying to say, Y / N?" He asks quietly, walking up to her and trying to touch her.   
"It's over with us", Y / N turns around and ran out of the room. She heard his footsteps behind her, but she could not respond. Y / N barely saw where she was going as her vision was clouded by tears. Loki gently pulled her arm and stopped her.   
"Loki, let me go! IMMEDIATELY, "she tried to twist his grip, but failed.   
"Please, Y / N, stop," he says, looking around for space.Both had landed in the living room and were watching each other's eyes, "Let's talk somewhere else," he says quietly.   
"There is nothing left to talk about. As you say, the day means nothing to you and I will not be your burden any more. "   
"Y / N, please ..." he pleaded with her. Y / N pulled her arm out of his grasp, this time Loki let her. As soon as she was out of his grasp, she turned and walked toward her room. His eyes filled with tears as he watched her leave.   
"Wow, you screwed it up," Tony says, sitting on the couch playing cards with Clint.   
"Tony," Natasha says reproachfully.   
"What? It's not my fault, "Natasha looked at him again," OK, I'll shut up, but still I wonder what he did to hell. I've never seen Y / N like this before "   
"I have to agree with Tony. Loki must have messed it up properly, "intervenes Clint.   
"Well, it's true, you must have done something stupid-" says Natasha, next to Bruce and was interrupted by Tony.   
"What everyone means is you're a total idiot," Tony says   
"Be all quiet," says Thor, pointing to Tony and walking to Loki, "What happened to Loki? We all could hear you so far "   
"Stay out of it," Loki says snappily and went to his room.  
"Was the food bad or what?" Tony says before continuing to play cards.  
Later that evening, Loki decided to talk to Y / N again.He did not want to and could not lose her. With his magic, he teleports to her room.   
"Y / N, what are you doing?", Y / N startled and turned around quickly.   
"You have no right to simply come to my room", through the light in your room, he could see her reddened eyes, no doubt from crying.   
"What are you doing?" He asks without paying attention to what she said.   
"You do not need to care," she says and continues to pack clothes in her suitcase that lay on her bed. Loki went to her and touched her shoulder.   
"Let's talk again, Y / N," she closed her trunk and put it on the floor. Y / N took her suitcase and went to her door. Loki put his hand on it and kept the door closed.   
"Let me go, Loki," she says. She could not stay in a room with him anymore. Luckily, Loki took his hand from the door and let her go.   
After six days, she returned to the Tower for her job.However, she continued to ignore any attempt Loki made to her. She left the room as soon as he entered the room, stopped speaking. Loki missed everything about her, her voice, her touch, her smile. But no matter what he did, she did not forgive him. He knew he was an idiot, that had happened to him days ago. How could he have thought for a moment that there was anything more important than her? Now he realized that. It was late and he did not want to be with the others anymore, Loki would spoil everyone's mood. He turns his clothes into a comfortable green tunic and black pants. Loki lay down on the right side of the bed and gently touched the opposite side of the bed. He missed her so much and that she was not beside him, put his heart a stitch.Loki waved over the page, letting a green mist slide over it, only to see Y / N's Y / E / C eyes. She smiled gently at him. He missed her so much. In a thousand years, he would never have thought to love a mortal so much.Loki was engrossed in his illusion of Y / N and did not notice the Thor was in his room and when Thor saw what his younger brother was doing, he understood what Y / N Loki meant. Thor clears his throat and reminds Loki of his presence. Loki let the illusion disappear and turned to face him.   
"What are you doing here Thor?"   
"I wanted to see how you are doing"   
"How am I supposed to go brother? I've lost her Thor, how am I supposed to get her back? "He says.   
"I will help you, Loki"  
"Natasha, I really do not feel like going anywhere, especially not to one of Tony's rooftop parties," Y / N says, taking the gown Natasha threw at her.   
"You will, it will do you good, besides, when were you last among people?", Grumbling Y / N put on the dress and went a little later to the elevator and drove to the roof. The door of the lifts opened, but instead of the party, it was quiet. She walked out of the elevator and the door closed. Natasha waves before she leaves.Torches and other lights were scattered around a table with a beautiful bouquet of Y / F / F.   
"I hope you like it," behind her Loki stood in a black suit, "Everyone helped, so Thor asked them and they had enough of my bad mood", Y / N could say that he, the silver tongue , was nervous.   
"It's really beautiful," she says, patting a Y / H / C strand of hair behind her ear. He had missed her voice. Loki went to her and raised her chin.   
"I know that what I did was wrong and I was an idiot.But I can not be anywhere near you without hearing your voice, without your touch, without you by my side.Therefore, I ask you to forgive me, if you want, I will try every day of my life to do you justice. And if the day of our first meeting, our first date or our first kiss is important to you, it will be important to me as well. I beg you to give me a second chance- ", Y / N interrupted him with a kiss as they parted, nods Y / N.   
"Yes, I forgive you," she says and kisses again, "I love you"   
"I love you too, Y / N, for the rest of my life," Loki says and kisses her.   
Both knew that was just the beginning of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have requests? Ask me, don't be shy.


End file.
